The War Jumps Off
In Isei's office, was a glass wall, which allowed him to see all over the Southern Frontier. To his left, Naidō, and to his right; Hizumi. "So he start today." Down below throughout the glass stood over ten-thousand men, all ready and awaiting the signal. Within a few moments, Isei would begin to speak. "Southern and Gyarakushi members! This war is not only to protect Sigma, but ass well as your very own homes! We lose this war, we lose everything. We have one objective, and one motto....WIN! Ground forces, we want you and some of the sensors to snoop around to locate the enemy's base. From what we know, there are multiple." Suddenly over the people, was a large holographic-like image over their land, reflecting the man known as Matrix. "The War must begin!" Matrix stated, as the hologram disappeared. Isei looked down again, "Let's begin!" The First night of the war, the South was able to efficiently over power the "Zombie army". Isei had no worry's of their weaknesses, but Naidō knew, that Reikoku and Matrix, were actually holding something else in. "We were successful without Sigma. See, Hizumi, Naidō he wasn't intentionally needed for this. Infact he shouldn't people able to even leave where he is. There are eye watching him at every moment, of he even weave's a handseal he'll be noticed." Isei stated, as he would prepare for the night assualt. "Isei, you are underestimating Sigma." Naidō stated, as he began to head in the opposing direction leaving the room. "Hmph, Isei, why didn't you let the kid battle?" Hizumi asked leaving out of the room as well. Isei sat down, and leaned back into his chair. "If only they understood..." Chapter 0ne Sigma is Free The camera now switches, and angles where we see Sigma sitting Indian style on the ground. "They think they can hold me with this measly jutsu?" Sigma stood up, and as he did, he looked around surveying the area around himself. Sigma stood to his feet, his entire body, suddenly became engulfed in a purple chakra shroud. This form, was is infamous break free of this barrier." Stated on of the guards, as he held up a hand seal. = Sigma then shot a large, from his mouth towards the barrier, but it was absorbed. "What!? An absorbing barrier I see. Well then, I'll give you all the chakra you want!" Sigma began shooting various of the balls towards the barrier, and figured he'd been doing nothing. "I guess I really do need Naido." Sigma stated, admitting his wrong. "I should tell you, the more chakra the barrier absorbs, that stronger it gets!" Though in a near instance, all of the guards dropped. "What the!?" Sigma looked closley, and could see a familiar figure, with his back facing Sigma, the barrier however still stood tall. The man dropped a special kunai near where he was, and vanished next to Sigma, grabbing him, and jumping back to his dropped Kunai. "You should have known, that barrier wasn't going down. And you could have easily used the Flying Thunder God Technique." The man stated. "Shingi, Sigma shouted of relief. "Easier said than done. They took all of my kunai." He continued. "Sigma, you really are pathetic. But before you speak. How about we defeat Reikoku, and complain to each other later. Let's go Raido" The two men then took off, into the shadows. Now we are back to Gyarakushi's HQ, and a man comes rushing into the door. "Lord Isei, the barrier team has just reported, Sigma is loose!" The man shouted, nearly out of breath. Hizumi smashed his head against the wall, that he stood in-front of. "Very well then. Hizumi, come along. You too Naidō, your abilities to suppress him will be needed."